False Pretense Of An Angel
by Your-Guardian-Angel-21
Summary: She wont talk to me, she won’t even take one look...I couldn’t help myself... she looked like the one... But you would do the same thing...if you smelled the intoxicating smell of that sweet red liquid.Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight...
1. What I've DoneLinkin Park

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight...  
A.N : okay, so this is the first chapter of our first story, so we decided to uhm randomly write one, this came out of nowhere and we don't know where it's going so if u have any ideas or anything, u know, send us a message(or review :P) on this account or one of our separate ones "Darkicyvampire" and "-X-Its-Only-Life-X-". And each chapter is titled with a song we like, they should have something to do with the enjoy, and go easy, thanks.  
_**

She wont talk to me, she won't even take one look...I couldn't help myself... she looked like the one... have you ever done something in secret, and you thought no one knew about it. But later on you'd feel guilty and that Every. Single. Thing you did was being told to the whole world right behind your back.... honestly, it wasn't that nice... Truth be told, it felt like Hell. Having everyone know what you've done. But you would do the same thing...if you smelled that intoxicating smell of that sweet red liquid.

Alice was screaming at me for hours - just for taking that small sip... It was the most harmless sip I had every taken; I doubt the victim - Bella - would be in any life-threatening danger. Yet Alice was really, really upset.  
She kept on saying ' Why did you do that?!?!?!? I had just become friends with Bella and then there you go drinking her blood! You know what? It's always about you, isn't it? You can't follow what I want for even one time? You just go right ahead and mess my life. No... Not just my life but HER LIFE too! She had everything going for her.'  
and being as stubborn as I am I just had to make her feel even worse by saying  
'Well if you knew she had "everything" going for her, why in the world did you become friends with her? Knowing that at anytime, her life could be at risk. Did you ever think of that?' Then Alice turned bright red and stomped to her room. And I mean STOMPED. Fairly ungracefully, might I say. She just had to leave holes in my newly polished wood floor right? I mean seriously, there's something called 'respect' . I wonder if she's ever learned about that before. Probably not.

Well now as I sat on my bed, I contemplated the situation. I really shouldn't have said those last few lines. I knew how much Alice wanted to be a normal human and have NORMAL friends. Note that I emphasized the word normal. I sighed; I was going to apologize to her.

I could hear her talking to Carlisle. My Father. With my enhanced senses it wasn't hard to make out what they were saying. I could hear them talking about Bella. Lightly, as if to not disturb their conversation, I walked up the Alice's room. Not that she actually uses it; it was just a prop. Without knocking, I stepped into the room. The talking stopped; I was surprised. They should have heard me walking down the hall, maybe they were too engrossed in the conversation. Hmm... Whatever.

I kept my eyes on the ground. Even though I wasn't looking at her I could tell Alice was glaring at me.

"Uh... Alice?" I said, my voice tentative.

"What? What do you want now? Haven't you said enough? Or have you just come here to make things worse? " Alice's tone was so hostile and harsh, I flinched. Carlisle laughed and slipped out the door.

"I'll leave you two to sort this out on your own. Just remember to be quiet. Bella." said Carlisle. Alice and I nodded.

"Alice, I'm really sorry. I know how much Bell- Bella means to you. I don't know what got over me. Will you please forgive me?" I choked, saying Bella's name. By the look on Alice's face I knew she was thinking nasty thoughts about me. That much was obvious. Alice turned her face away from me and absent mindedly stroked Bella's face.

"You know what, it's not that easy you know but you're too much of an idiot to even understand so I forgive you, just this one time. But if you EVER and I repeat EVER as to even think of tasting her again, you will never be forgiven. Am I understood?" I sighed in relief, who knew Alice had quite a voice.

"Thanks Alice. Really. So uhm… how is Bella?" I tried to steer the topic away from me.

"She's doing okay. Carlisle said there was no way she'll be back to normal, anymore." Sadness coated Alice's voice. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry...I truly am" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. At least I'll have a new shopping partner." I laughed. Alice and her shopping addiction. She really does make quite a comeback, it's one of her talents that I never managed to get a hold of. To just forgive and forget, it's one the simplest of things to do yet no one seems to manage it except for Alice.

"Are you goi-" I was cut off from finishing my sentence by the sound of Bella screaming at the top of her lungs.

_**ok so that's the end of the first chapter, and let us know what you think...or if we should continue.**_


	2. Lips Like MorphineKill Hannah

**AN: So second chapter "A" requested that i post it since she posted the last one. Song, Lips Like Morphine-Kill Hannah. Thank you for the alerts and the favourites (-- yes we know you spell it "favorite" but we're Canadian so yah :P )****. And everyone who reads this but doesn't review...PLEAAAASE review even if it's just a simple "pms" we want to know if people actually like it or if it's just a waste of time. ("We promise we're not two pruney old ladies XD" ~ A) -.-'... Anyways, on with the story...**

I stood there, frozen, staring at Bella's face. Alice clapped in my face, snapping me out of my trance.  
"Carlisle!" She called, " She's changing!"

_'EDWARD!' _she screamed at me with her mind. _'Get the friggin' morphine! stop standing there like an awe-struck statue!'_

Did i mention i can hear peoples' thoughts? It gets annoying sometimes, but at times like this it is very useful. _'GO!!!!' _she screamed one more time at me. I scrambled around the mansion ( oh yah, we live in a mansion) looking for the morphine-filled syringe. Ughh, there's so much stuff, where do we keep the morphine. Carlisle came rushing up to me. He saw me looking for the syringe.  
" Her body will expel the morphine, it's just useless," he explained, gravely. Alice took a deep breath in trying to keep her tears from falling. She looked so crestfallen, I wrapped a comforting arm around her thin shoulders as she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed and i held her...  
" It'll be alright," I whispered in a soft voice that was barely audible " I'm so sorry."  
Alice buried her face in my shoulder and i crushed her thin frame in my arms.

I looked over Alice's head and i saw Bella, laying there. She was, calm looking. It didn't look like she was in any pain. She's strong, that much i know. Alice and everyone else that has ever met her knows that. Once she came over and she was trying to get the door open, she practically yanked it off its' hinges. Not only can she endure anything, but can probably really pack a punch.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper running in. Well...Emmett didn't exactly just walk in. He busted the door open, but you know my dear brother Emmett.  
"What happened?!?!?!," asked Rosalie in a horrified voice."I heard Bella screaming!..."  
There was a moment of silence as the three constantly looked back and forth between me and Bella who was currently laying on the carpet. Alice slowly lifted her face from the crook of my neck.

"Edward...he..."b-bit her", " Alice explained. Rosalie turned to me, her eyes darkened with fury.  
" How could you?!?!?!" she snarled. Bella was still her best friend even though she wasn't as tight with her like Alice was.  
Emmett was next to react to the explanation. His eyes darkened too but he stayed in a calm state and just stood there_. _His thoughts were suddenly in my head._  
' I don't need to say anything Edward, this is your doing. I've saved you too many times, you're almost spoiled. I wont back you up. This time... you make it right, not me'_  
unlike Rosalie who practically killed my sensitive ear-drums. Jeez it was just a sip. But that one sip made me feel so guilty. I felt so...bad. I just realized, Emmett's right, I am such a- a...brat?!?!. I need to fix this, somehow. I can't have them hate me, i really can't. No Edward, you're sopposed to be hmm. Galliant, shivalrous, Manly...Knight-like?. Bella??? wait she's getting up.  
" CARLISLE! ALICE! She's up?!?!?" Did i just sound worried about her?!?! Okay there is something wrong with me, but I vow that I will help Bella deal with being a vampire. That was a promise I will do my best to never break.

Rosalie ditches the mean look and walks over to Bella. Kneeling beside her, Rosalie grabs Bella's hand and swips away the sweaty hair from Bella's brow.

"Bella?!?! Are you okay?!?!" asked Rosalie, frantically.

"Yeah..." Bella's voice was soft and tired. Her breathing still hadn't regulated. I walked up to stand behind Rosalie, my hands resting on her shoulders.

"Bella..." I trailed off. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." The blow-it-off attitude. Rosalie looked confused. Then she looked upset and angry. She hated being a vampire; though she had no choice but to be one. But if you asked her to pick between being a vampire and a human she'd pick being human over being vampire anytime. Many of us, meaning Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I, we hadn't had a choice on whether we wanted to be a vampire or not. Though Rosalie had Emmett she still really hated herself, for being a monster. Carlisle had talked to her countless times yet she still woudn't change her mind.

"How could you say that? Look at you!"exclaimed a furious Rosalie who glared at me.

"Look on the bright side, now you have a shopping partner for eternity."

"How did you... Wait what did you just say?" It took Alice quite a long time to form a coherent sentence.

"Well is it sort of obvious. I mean, you avoid the sunlight, you don't eat, you're super cold and pale. How could it be any more obvious?" questioned Bella. For once Alice looked stunned to no words.

"Alice, there are no more secrets. We have to let Bella know, either way." murmured Carlisle, soothingly patting Alice's thin shoulders. Alice sighed in resignation.

"Fine tell her. Since she's one of us now."snapped Alice. "So who wants to tell her?"

"I will." I surprised myself by speaking up. The words kind if just slipped out. Rosalie's head snapped up to look at me.

"Okay..." muttered Rosalie, "But if you screw this up..." She didn't even bother to finish her threat. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Of course. No problem. Just don't kill me... Okay so Bella, we're vampires, as you know..." And that started my very very long explanation/conversation .

At the end of it Bella looked speechless and completely overwhelmed.

"Let's give Bella some space and a lot of rest." Carlisle's voice had a ring of authority in it. Together, we all filed out of Alice's room.

But before I walked out the room I contemplated on whether to say goodnight. But I said it anyways. I felt terrible for turning her into a vampire; I'd never meant to. My only hope was that I'll be able to make it up to her, whether she likes it or not.

I turned to Bella and said "Goodnight" as sweetly as i could.

**Ok so that's it, review and let us know what you think...PLEAAAAASE???(A's giving you puppy dog eyes right now, and you don't want to make her angry -.-') BTW.... if u people reading our story don't review, then we'll stop writing. This is our first attempt at writing a story 2gether and we would really appreciate ur comments, even if they r flames. but we would prefer no flames, hehe... Anyways, review, review! ~K  
**


	3. AN

**AN ~ NOT A CHAPTER ... sorry? hehe so don't read if u think it's lame and wasting ur time.**

**But anyways uhm we're soooo sorry we're not updating not that you guys care anyways but you know if there's one person who likes it well this is worth telling you about. "K" and I have been thrown into "EXAMS" ... the most painful, annoying thing of all time. Or well we aren't thrown into it we just obsess over cramming for exams. OK fine, no we don't . WE barely study at all but for the better 30% of our mark we have "tried" to study . Did i mention that we sit in a gym filled with 12 rows of 20 students? yah and in most of our exams we sit next to Senoirs... who annoyingly drink water every 5 minutes... and when they find out they're out of water they start tapping on their watter bottle. AND we are not dumb... we swear, we don't like get 40% it's just we don't really see much of a point in studying something thats pretty much stuck in our brains for another month or two.**

**...And that is our absolutely lame and retarded excuse for not updating. Haha yep and review? opinions? suggestions? -- need a lot of those... wasting your time? want us to dissapear? hate us? love us? we are retarded? we... i'm blank...my brain's wayyy too stressed. Yah see the steam coming out of my ears? ahuh.. yup... ok anyways l8errr OH and THANNNKKK UUU CHELLA FOR REVIEWING!!! WE 3 UU! ("potato =)"~A) (-.-'~K) (o.0 ~ A)  
****  
Annd we'll update sometime after this week so yah =)**

**~~3 /† + kayyy XD -- soooo cheesy we know...  
**


End file.
